Miku's New Sweater
by Christopher-San
Summary: Miku can't help but feel like her relationship is slowly falling apart, but will her new 'virgin killer sweater' be enough to save it? Still not very good at summaries. MikuxLuka yuri, negitoro fluff, rated T/borderline M


**Hey everyone, back with a little one-shot**

 **As you may or may not have seen already, a new item of clothing has emerged from Japan and has been going viral recently, that being what is known as the "virgin killer sweater". If you haven't seen it already, it's basically a turtleneck sweater with the back missing, but if you need a little help imagining what that looks like then give it a quick google search before reading, although be warned that it pretty NSFW.**

 **But yeah, I saw it the other day and thought it might make for an interesting bit of negitoro fanfiction. It's a pretty goofy idea, I know, but I thought it would be worth a go. That being said, I wrote this on a whim in only a couple of days and it hasn't been beta read, so apologies if it's not up to the standard of my other fics or it feels kinda rushed, but hopefully it should still provide an interesting read.**

 **Oh, and if any of you are also reading this, thanks to those who left reviews on the most recent chapter of inevitable attraction, they were very much appreciated.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop talking now and let you get on with reading. Hope you enjoy**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A nervous sigh escaped the tealette's lips, her apprehension for what she had planned growing with each passing second. With her phone in her right hand, Miku thumbed through the images on the product page, her eyes almost boring a hole in the screen in disbelief as to what she saw. "There… there's no way I could wear it like that…" The tealette whispered to herself as she continued to scroll down the page, incredulous at the pictures of it being modelled so… shamelessly.

It was at that point that Miku shifted her attention to the item in her left hand, that being the infamous sweater itself. It was a soft, light grey garment, still in its original packaging from when it had arrived almost a week ago, as the tealette had been too nervous to even bring it back out into the light of day up until this point. "I… I can't go through with this… can I?" She questioned herself internally, putting her phone down on the dresser to take a hold of the package with both hands. "I won't be able to pull this off… I never should've bought this stupid thing…"

With that Miku tossed the sweater onto the bed in frustration, all but ready to dismiss the idea entirely, but that's when she remembered the whole reason she bought the thing in the first place. "Luka…" She whispered into the empty room, the lone word being the most important to the tealette.

Megurine Luka… Miku's girlfriend of about six months - a rather successful model that was the epitome of the word in every way - and the one person the tealette could not live without. They had been seeing each other less and less recently, and Miku was starting to feel as if she was losing her… that Luka was gradually losing interest in her.

To Miku, the pinkette was the most gorgeous, talented and certainly the sexiest woman in the world, while Miku… Miku thought rather lowly of herself in comparison; feeling particularly scrawny and un-sexy next to the pinkette. "That's what the sweater is for…" Miku reminded herself. "I need to give Luka more before she gets bored of me… I need to be sexy for her or I'm gonna lose her forever." She continued, getting rather emotional just thinking about a life without Luka.

Using that intense feeling within her as her motivation, Miku decided that it was time to man up and do what needed to be done. Filled with sudden determination, the tealette snatched the package back up and tore through the plastic exterior; removing the garment from its packaging and holding it up to inspect it. "Wow… I still can't believe these actually exist." She murmured incredulously before flipping it one eighty to look at the large cut-out in the back, quickly deducing that it would probably be quite loose on her. "And I can't believe _I'm_ actually doing this…" The tealette added as she slipped off her shirt; a shirt that was already unbuttoned and still hanging loosely on her shoulders after her previous failed attempt to psyche herself up.

With her shirt out of the way, shaky fingers got to work on the zipper of her skirt and before long, the tealette was standing in only her underwear, all the while wishing she could have come up with a better idea than this. "How d-did it look again?" She questioned silently, checking back over at her phone to peruse the pictures once again. "N-no bra?" Miku asked desperately, franticly scrolling through the pictures in the hopes of finding one with the sweater being modelled more decently, even going so far as to keep on scrolling once she hit the bottom of the page, dearly hoping that more pictures might end up loading.

With a deep sigh the tealette conceded to the fact the she would have to lose the bra too, despite everything within her telling her she should keep it on. "It's for Luka…" She reminded herself quietly, taking in a deep, but wavering breath. "It'll look wrong with a bra on anyway… if I'm gonna do this I've got to do it right… I have to." She offered to herself in an encouraging tone, spurring herself along as she reached behind her back to release the clasp on the teal and white striped piece of clothing.

It hit the floor with a soft thud, now leaving Miku in just a pair of matching panties and with a sudden urge to actually put the sweater on in order to cover herself up again. "Here goes nothing…" The tealette thought to herself as she slipped the garment on over her head, pulling the soft material down to her waist and adjusting it accordingly, trying to get as comfortable as was possible with a piece of clothing like this.

With her new item of clothing now in place, the 'virgin killer sweater' wasn't the only thing Miku was wearing. In addition the skimpy garment, a soft pink blush covered the tealette's body practically from head to toe as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. Walking over to and finally seeing herself in the mirror only served to intensify her blush, that and fill her with a sense of shock that the she; the sweet and innocent Hatsune Miku was actually wearing such a lewd thing.

"No way…" She murmured to herself as her eyes locked with her reflection's. "This is… you can't be serious…" She went on as she inspected her image. From the front the tealette thought that it didn't look too bad, but by moving only a small degree off centre everything came into view; side-boob, under-boob… every one of her curves was on display.

"I can't…" Miku whispered, looking over her reflection once more. "It's too much…" She continued, contemplating the idea of taking the sweater off and forgetting this ever happened.

Just as the tealette gripped at the hem, the thought of why she was doing all this hit her again. "But if I don't do this now, I… I could lose her for good." She reminded herself. "I need to make myself better for Luka… I'm not good enough for her as I am, I need to do this… to wear this to keep us going." She continued, staring at herself in the mirror as she gave her internal pep talk.

After some nervous thumb twiddling, some anxious pacing and a few more words of support, Miku finally felt ready to do this; her motivation to stop her relationship falling apart emerging triumphant against her worries and self-consciousness. "I can do this…" She declared confidently to the empty room, stopping in front of the mirror once again to take herself in. While she had come to terms with having to wear the sweater, Miku couldn't help but think something looked off as she examined her reflection… something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Pulling up the pictures on her phone once again, Miku compared what she saw on the device to what she could see in front of her. It soon became apparent to the tealette; the thing that was missing in all of the pictures compared to her rendition, and it was easily summed up in a single word.

Panties.

"C'mon… you can't be serious… at least let me keep these on…" She grounded to herself as she double checked the photos, looking for what she already knew wasn't there. She briefly considered putting up a fight, but by this point the tealette had pretty much come to terms with what needed to be done. "Screw it." She grumbled, accepting that she had already come this far and that there was no sense in wasting anymore time with it; if she was going do this then it was gonna be all the way.

Slipping her hands into the waistband of her underwear, the tealette slid the last vestige of her comfort and security down her legs, before chucking them in the laundry basket with the rest of her clothing. "It's done." She defiantly huffed, returning to the mirror to once again take a look at herself, but this time with her 'outfit' complete so to speak. "Geez… it's so…" She whispered as she perused her reflection once more. "Revealing…" She finished as she saw that now, in addition to the aforementioned side and under-boob, the gentle curve of her butt cheeks as well as the beginnings of the valley between them had become visible due to her lack of underwear.

"There's so much on show…" She whispered incredulously, feeling incredibly exposed in the virgin killer sweater. "But…" She trailed off, turning around and looking over shoulder to get a full view of her exposed back. "I can't deny… it does look kinda sexy… … I-I look kinda sexy…" She went on, her eyes raking across her mostly naked back. "Maybe this might work after all…" The tealette thought to herself, as with each pass of her eyes over the reflected image she found herself liking the look more and more.

"Yeah… this ain't half bad." Miku triumphantly exclaimed. "And while it is a little more open than I thought, It's actually pretty warm… at least the parts that are covered are." She joked, trying to lighten the mood and take her mind of things. "Maybe with a pair of thigh-highs to cover my legs up a little, and maybe…"

The sound of the front door closing abruptly shook Miku from her thoughts; replacing the tealette's relatively calm feeling with one as panic as she realized she had spent far too long with this whole ordeal, leaving her with only seconds to enact the last part of her plan. "This is it… no going back now…" She thought to herself, not that she wanted to mind you; she was finally going to give her girlfriend what she must have wanted; she was finally going to be sexy for Luka.

In a flash the tealette had closed the short distance to the bed, and in the next second was hurriedly getting herself in the rather seductive position she had planned out earlier; trying her best at a sexy pose.

"Miku… I'm home…" The tealette heard Luka call out from the hallway, setting her heart racing even faster than it had been up until now. "Where are you sweetheart?"

The tealette allowed for a few tense seconds of silence before replying, giving her enough time to get into her final position; wanting everything to be precisely as she had planned. "I-in here…" She exclaimed rather loudly, internally face palming at her nervous voice crack; Luka hadn't even seen her yet and she had already made her first fumble. "Great, already off to a bad start…" She thought to herself worriedly, trying her best to compose herself for the pinkette's imminent arrival.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Excitement practically overflowed from the pinkette as she jogged along the stone pathway leading to her house, her feet moving quickly under her so as to reach her destination that little bit faster. "Finally…" She whispered, a little out of breath from the brisk pace. After four long days away for a photoshoot in Paris, Luka was overjoyed to finally be back and only moments away from reuniting with her precious tealette; her anticipation clearly evident with the way her shaky hands were causing her to fumble with her key.

After a few failed attempts the key slid into the lock; the feel of the tumblers giving way being a signal to Luka that her wait was finally over; that she would finally be reunited with her lover after what felt like an eternity.

The pinkette stepped inside, shutting the door behind her rather abruptly, hoping to announce her presence clearly to the younger woman. "Strange…" Luka thought to herself as she slipped off her shoes and put them away neatly. "Where's Miku?" She questioned, finding the silent house and lack of her beloved tealette quite odd. Miku would always come and greet her the second she got home from work - especially after a long international trip - and so to not see or hear her at all was incredibly concerning for the pink haired woman.

"Miku… I'm home…" Luka called out tentatively. "Where are you sweetheart?" She added, dearly hoping to get a response; not knowing what she would do if something had happened to her precious little Miku-chan.

Each tense second of silence felt like hours to the pinkette, worry and panic taking root within her with each passing moment. Relief soon washed over the pinkette however, the sound of her lover's angelic voice calling out from their bedroom instantly putting her mind at ease; glad to hear that Miku was here after all, and was seemingly okay from the way she sounded.

Slender fingers released their grip as the pink haired woman headed for the bedroom, leaving her bags in messy heap on the floor behind; the expensive items no longer holding any significance to the pinkette; all she cared about now was Miku.

Luka reached her destination swiftly, taking a moment to check she looked okay before giving the ornate brass doorknob a twist and pushing the door open slowly, peeking inside as it creaked open. "Hey swee...tie?" She began, however stopping as quickly as she had started. There, in front of her, lay her teal haired girlfriend in what could only be described as her best attempt at a seductive pose. Miku was lying on her front, albeit with a half twist along the length of her body, causing her to be closer to lying on her side at her waist. With one hand supporting her head in a rather cute fashion, the other lazily draped over her hip, and with a deep red blush adoring her cheeks, Luka certainly had an interesting picture of the tealette in front of her.

Multiple different feelings bounced around the older woman's head at the sight: slight shock, a faint pang of desire, but the most prominent was definitely confusion. "Miku… wha…" She began in a tentatively questioning tone as she saw what Miku was wearing, only now just seeing the lack of the sweater's back with how the tealette had positioned herself.

The tealette didn't let her talk for long though; quickly interrupting the pink haired woman before she had a chance to voice her question. "L-like what y-you see baby…?" Miku had every intention of that line coming out as seductively as possible, but unfortunately for the now even harder blushing tealette, her voice had been quite shaky and lacking much conviction, despite how much effort it took for her to say something like that in the first place.

Luka blinked in surprise; she never thought she would see the day when her little Miku-chan would say something like that. "Err… well sure… but what is all this?" She asked, slightly worried at her lover's odd behaviour. "And what is that you're wearing?"

The tealette smiled sweetly. "Oh this… it's my new sweater." Miku offered nonchalantly, rolling over just a little bit in order to show off some more of her exposed back. "D-do you like it?

The pinkette walked the short distance to the foot of the bed. "Umm… I mean… yeah it's…" She paused, now properly standing over her girlfriend and getting a full view of her open back as a result. "Wow…" She whispered, hungry eyes raking over the tealette's half naked form, incredulous at just how much skin was on display.

"Yes!" Miku thought to herself; that was exactly what she wanted to hear from her pink haired lover. "Sexy isn't it?" She inquired lowly, getting a confused, but affirmative nod from Luka above. "They call it the virgin killer sweater; a sweater so sexy it makes helpless virgins lose their minds with desire." She explained rather confidently, despite still blushing like a tomato. "Now I know you're not a virgin, but I bet it's still having an effect on you right now… huh baby?"

By this point Luka was far past the point of confusion. "Did the plane fly me to another universe, what on earth is going on here?" Luka thought to herself. This was all completely out of character for Miku; the way she was speaking, her current attire, that and the fact that she seemed to really be pushing herself to put on this whole display caused alarm bells to go off for the pinkette. "Miku… is everything okay sweetie?"

The tealette's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and a rush of heat to her face darkened her already deep blush; that was the last thing she wanted to hear. "I… I'm fine…" She replied rather meekly; her embarrassment at the current situation bringing back her naturally shy side that she was trying so hard to hide. "What d-do you m-mean?" She asked awkwardly, embarrassed that her carefully laid plan seemed to be so quickly falling apart before her eyes,

Something was definitely up; Luka knew that much was for sure. "This is so unlike you." Luka responded softly, taking a seat on the end of the bed and cupping the poor tealette's burning check with the utmost care. "You look so uncomfortable… like you're forcing yourself to act like this." She explained, tilting her lover's head up to meet her now slightly teary eyes.

She had failed. She had tried to be sexy, but if anything she felt weaker and more frail now than she ever had. "Y-you're right…" The tealette agreed shamefully, sitting up from her awkward position onto her knees and bringing her arms around herself in an effort to cover up slightly. "I'm such an idiot." She whispered, casting her eyes downwards in embarrassment. "This is so stupid, like a stupid sweater could change anything."

Luka's breath caught in her throat, her precious teal princess sounded seriously upset. "Hey, I didn't mean anything like that." She quickly sought to clarify, wrapping the younger woman up in a hug immediately. "I just wanted to know what this was all about." She explained, holding the tealette close as she played back what Miku had just said in her head. "What do mean by change anything, change what?"

Miku melted in the older woman's embrace, fearing the day when she would no longer be able to enjoy one of Luka's hugs. "Well… it's just that… you're so s-sexy Luka… so beautiful." She replied quietly, holding onto the pinkette strongly. "I can't help but feel inadequate for you… that's why I bought this stupid sweater… I wanted to try and make myself a bit more sexy for you…"

Luka's couldn't believe what she was hearing; incredulous that Miku could think so lowly of herself. She had certainly heard enough though, and so pulled back ever so slightly to capture the younger woman's lips; silencing her lover with a heartfelt kiss. "You aren't inadequate sweetie… far from it in fact." She whispered sincerely, cupping both of Miku's cheeks gently. "That couldn't be further from the truth." She explained, kissing Miku softly once again. "And I don't know where you got the idea that you're not sexy from… because to me, you're the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on.

Miku scoffed in disbelief, looking up and shyly meeting the taller woman's gaze for a brief moment. "How can that be true… look at you Luka, you're amazing." She responded quietly. "Why would you really want someone like me…? I'm not good enough for you… I don't even come close to comparing with you."

It broke the pinkette's heart to hear her beloved Miku speak so negatively about herself; she knew the younger woman had a couple unjustified complexes about her body, but Luka never realised the tealette thought this poorly of herself. "Hey now… shhh." The pinkette started in a caring tone, kissing her forehead tenderly. "That's enough of that crazy talk, you shouldn't be thinking of yourself like that." She continued sincerely, her soft lips brushing against Miku's skin as she spoke. "It doesn't matter what I look like either… for me you're the very definition of beauty." She went on, trying to shake the tealette from her seemingly self-loathing state. "You can't say we don't compare… in my eyes I don't even come close to being as perfect as you, sweetheart."

Miku looked up at her as she spoke and the pinkette could clearly see her lover wanting to believe her, despite still being apprehensive about it. "Miku… don't you remember when we first met?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper, the question drawing the tealette's attention. "Remember how I absolutely couldn't keep my eyes off of you, and how I nearly walked right off the end of the runway because of it?"

The younger woman cracked a weak smile as she recalled the events Luka mentioned. "Yeah… I remember, it was like your eyes were glued to mine the whole time." She replied in a whisper.

"Exactly." Luka exclaimed. "And don't you remember what I told you after I begged my manager to let you backstage to see me?" She questioned, hoping to jog the tealette's memory of how much she loved her.

Miku recalled the scene in crystal clear detail; how could she possibly forget something as important as the first time she met Luka. "You… you asked me if I was an angel." She whispered softly, meeting the pinkette's teal orbs with her own. "You said that I had to be one 'cause you hadn't seen anything more beautiful in your life."

Luka laughed through her nose in mild triumph. "Exactly…" She reiterated with a chuckle. "Would I have said something like that if I didn't mean it sweetie?"

The tealette huffed, beginning to accept that Luka was probably right. "I know, I know… it's just… I can't help but think I'm not good enough for you." She explained, earning a disapproving but still loving expression from the older woman. "You could have anyone you wanted and for some reason you picked me. But part of me feels that maybe… maybe one day you'll get bored of me and move on." She went on, much to Luka''s surprise. "That's why I got this sweater… I didn't want you to get bored of me… I wanted to make myself sexy enough for you."

Luka certainly was shocked… that was the last thing she would ever think of doing. "I would never - and I mean never - ever leave you sweetie, I promise." She affirmed emotively, wanting to make sure Miku really believed her. "What ever made you think I would do that sweetheart?"

The younger woman twiddled her fingers. Now that she was posed the question she found that she didn't really have a definitive answer. "I… I'm not sure… maybe because we don't get to see each other as much as we used to before…" Miku began before being interrupted by a rather frustrated looking pinkette.

"Gah, I'm such an idiot." Luka blurted out, seemingly quite angry at herself. "I knew I shouldn't have taken on those international contracts." She continued, talking more to herself than to the tealette, but she soon turned her attention back to the woman beside her. "I can't believe I chose my job over you, I'll talk to my manager tomorrow and get him to cancel all future jobs I've got lined up."

Miku didn't know what to say, but she certainly didn't want Luka to jeopardize her carer because of her. "Wait… you can't do that, you have to think about yourself, think about your career."

Luka scoffed at the notion. "Screw all that, I insist… I can't have my little Miku-chan be unhappy and worrying that I'm gonna leave her just so I can make a little more money… it's not even slightly worth it." She replied enthusiastically before pulling the tealette back into a hug. "God… I wish you would have told me sooner, had I known you were feeling this way then I never would've taken on more work sweetie." She whispered in Miku's ear, sounding incredibly apologetic.

Miku hugged her lover back tightly; she really did have the best girlfriend any one could possibly ask for. "Don't worry about it, it's fine now… I'm fine now that I know it was all in my head, that I was worrying for nothing."

How could Luka not worry about it; she had caused the one she loved so much unnecessary fear and anxiety. "Yeah but… my first international job was over two month ago, were you worried all that time?"

Miku certainly didn't want to alarm the pinkette any further but she knew that Luka could always tell if she was lying. "Well… kinda…" She mumbled, getting a strong reaction from the older woman. "But really it's fine… it's my fault for being so worrisome."

Luka wasn't having any of that. "Rubbish, if I had been there for you all this time then you would never have thought like that in the first place." She pointed out, feeling really quite guilty about the whole situation.

Miku threw her arms around the babbling pinkette; it was now her turn to calm the other woman down with a hug. "Don't worry about it… really, it's fine." She offered in a whisper. "You're here with me now and that's all that matters." She was happy to feel Luka loosen up at her words, the older woman seemingly accepting what she had to say.

With that all out of the way, pink and teal melted into each other, letting their emotions out through their embrace. Though it wasn't long until the younger woman began to register Luka's fingers on her bare back; the feeling of her lover's warm, explorative touch empowering the tealette somewhat. Miku decided to be a little bold all of a sudden. "But if you're still feeling guilty…" She began lowly, moving up to whisper in Luka's ear. "If you really want to make it up to me… I still have this new sweater to try out."

A coy grin spread across Luka's face. "And you say you're not sexy… and yet here you are being that little minx I know and love." She whispered back hotly; glad to see that Miku was definitely feeling better already by the looks of things.

The tealette giggled softly. "I have my moments I guess." Miku simply offered in response before positioning herself on her knees on the centre of the bed, making sure to face away from the pinkette. "So… I never did get a proper answer from you?" She started in a sultry tone, bringing her twin-tails in front of her to show off her exposed back fully. "With this sweater… how do you find me Luka?"

Luka bit her lip in restrained need, walking over to the tealette on her knees, stopping just behind her. "I can't deny… you look incredibly sexy in it… not that needed it of course." She whispered in her ear as she brought her hands up to her exposed sides. "You surely know full well how much I adore your body… don't you sweetie?" She asked seductively, her hands moving around to caress her tummy.

"Ahh…" Miku moaned involuntarily, absolutely loving the way her lover's cool hands felt on her burning hot skin. "I-I do…" She gasped, suddenly finding herself quite liking her new sweater, what with how much it gave Luka to play with. "But maybe you could remind me just how much?" She questioned teasingly.

Luka buried her nose into the soft turtleneck, nuzzling the material aside to give her access. Now unobstructed, the pinkette brought her lips to the back of Miku's neck and started kissing the porcelain skin amorously. "Ooh you little tease…" She whispered hotly, bringing her hands up along her lover's body at a torturously slow pace. "But I can't say I wouldn't love to." She revealed, pulling back to devour the younger woman's body with her eyes. "I must say… I'm thoroughly enjoying this sweater. I technically can't see anything, but it feels like I can see absolutely _everything_." The pinkette described, her voice almost sounding as if she was entranced by what she saw. "As much as I love seeing you naked… this is somehow even more alluring… more exciting." She explained, lightly scraping her nails over her lover's skin, tickling the tealette gently.

The younger woman could feel her head quickly becoming clouded with desire. "I'm glad you like it…" She offered breathlessly, leaning back into the taller woman's embrace. "Perhaps I can wear it for you more often then?"

Luka felt a strong shiver go down her spine at the tealette's words. "I'd love that sweetie…" She whispered before finally moving up and cupping Miku's breasts gently. "Especially seeing as you aren't wearing a bra with this… anything that gets you out of a bra is a win in my book." She jokingly replied, caressing her lover's soft, small and downright perfect boobs tenderly.

Miku couldn't help but giggle at her lover's remark, giving Luka a playful thump on her thigh in response. "Shut up and kiss me you idiot." She demanded with a chuckle before turning her head around and closing her eyes.

Luka couldn't help but smile at the tealette adorable light blush. "Of course." She whispered softly, moving in and capturing her lover's lips, their tongues twinging together right from the start. The heat… the passion between them grew rapidly; this is exactly what Luka had been missing the moment she left four days ago, and she absolutely couldn't get enough of her gorgeous teal haired lover right now. "God…" She breathed out as they separated, moving back in to rather aggressively peck at Miku's lips once more. "I'll never get tired of the way you taste sweetie." She admitted breathlessly, her own cheeks reddening slightly at her words. "I can never get enough of you…" She finished lowly, her lips moving down to her lover's neck to suck gently, her fingers now lightly squeezing the tealette's nipples.

Miku had wanted to say something, but all she could do was moan at the way Luka was playing with her. "Nnng…" She groaned rather loudly as she blindly sent her arms out behind her, looking for something to support herself with as she quickly became lightheaded from all the pleasurable sensations. "Luka…" She gasped, her fingers finding the older woman's dress and curling into the material tightly, holding onto the pink haired woman's hip for support.

Luka was glad she could get such strong reactions out of the tealette, even though she was barely even touching her. With a great deal of reluctance, Luka eventually released her hold on her lover's chest, marvelling at the way her now hard nipples were poking tightly against the knitted material. "Starting to feel good sweetie?" She asked seductively, getting a shivering nod from the younger woman. Luka couldn't stop the smile that formed at the tealette's response, finding her lover's current inability to produce words completely adorable. With that, she moved down to press soft kisses against Miku's exposed back, loving the unrestricted access the virgin killer sweater gave her exploring lips. "How's… this…?" She curiously asked in between kisses against her arching spine, marvelling at the goose bumps that appeared around each point of contact.

Miku moaned unrestrainedly, her back arching more and more with each one of Luka's kisses. "Ahh… so g-good, I'm… it's really sensitive back there."

Luka bit her lip strongly; she was getting turned on so fast, she didn't think she had ever been this aroused before. "Oh god Miku…" She half moaned, half growled as slid further down. Without much ceremony she brought her lips to Miku's lower back, leaving a single wet kiss at the base of her spine before licking her way up, using the full flat of her tongue to paint an unbroken trail up her lover's back, all the way to neck of Miku's sweater. "So sweet…" She whispered lustfully before moving in and nuzzling her nose in the hair at the back of Miku's head, kissing the back of her neck once again.

Just as Luka had licked her way up without stopping, Miku had let out an unbroken moan for the entire duration of the amorous act; the feeling of the pinkette's wet tongue against her burning skin being too intense for Miku to even have a hope of stopping. "Luka…" She called out desperately once she felt the pink haired woman's lips back on her neck "Luka…" was all she could manage before bringing her hand behind them both and grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of the pinkette's head, simultaneously bringing her lover in closer and giving Miku something to hold on to.

Luka loved that she was finally getting some much needed contact, even if it was just a hand in her hair. "I'm here sweetie…" She replied lowly as her hands returned to Miku's sides; however this time they stroked their way downwards towards the flustered girl's hips. It was then that Luka finally noticed the lack of any underwear on the tealette, finding nothing but smooth porcelain skin under her fingers where one would expect to find panties. It should have occurred to her sooner, especially as she had been able to see her exposed bottom earlier, but it had only just clicked for the pinkette when she had been blindly exploring the younger woman's body just now. "No panties Miku… you're such a naughty girl."

Miku moaned at her lover's words; words that were dripping with barely contained lust. "I…I… that's how you h-have to wear it…" She managed in response, her clouded mind getting in the way of speaking somewhat. "It… it would look silly with underwear on." She offered in her defense.

Luka knew the tealette was right, but she was just dumbfounded that her little Miku was fully naked under this meagre half-sweater; a fact that was arousing her to no end. "God Miku… you don't know what you're doing to me." She whispered fervently, kissing her lover deeply as her lust began to spill over.

Miku kissed back just as eagerly, somehow turning around without breaking the kiss so they were finally face to face. "By the looks of it…" Miku began at a barley audible volume, resting her forehead on Luka's as they separated. "Turning you on apparently…" she finished cheekily, a panty wetting smile parting her lips.

That was the final straw for Luka; more than enough to tip her over the edge. She pushed the tealette down on the bed, quickly crawling along her body so she was hovering right on top of her. Without any warning the pinkette brought her arms around her lover and pulled their bodies together tightly, not wanting any spcae between them. "Miku…" she whispered sexily as her hands busied themselves under the tealette's sweater; her actions causing her lover to arch up into an awaiting passionate kiss. "Miku… mmm…" Luka moaned loudly between kisses, her thigh slipping between Miku's legs naturally.

Miku was losing her mind… she could barely keep up; she couldn't remember the last time Luka was this fired up. "Nnng Luka… wait…" She groaned as she pulled away, only to have Luka pull her back in for more. "Lu… Luka… wait…" She tried again, pressing against her lover's shoulder to halt the pinkette's attempts at kissing her; something the older woman seemed very intent on. "I-I want to be on top… I have got my sexy sweater on after all."

Luka certainly wouldn't say no to that, and so without even answering she simply rolled them over with ease, leaving her now on the bottom. However, the action came with an unintended bonus to the pinkette; with Miku now on top, gravity took her already revealing sweater and pulled it away from her body, giving Luka an unrestricted view of her lover's breasts; the sight alone being more than enough to send her brain into overdrive. "Damn… you're so gorgeous sweetie…" She practically moaned out as she pulled Miku down and wrapped her legs around her, rolling her hips into the younger woman unashamedly. "I hope you're not expecting to get any sleep tonight."

Miku knew full well what she meant by that, but she decided to ask anyway. "Why's that? Got other plans?" She questioned, feigning innocence cutely.

Luka gave her lover a sultry smile before moving up to whisper in her ear. "Yeah, and they only involve you, me, that sweater and making love until the sun comes up tomorrow." She explained with desire clear in her voice. With that, their lustful kiss restarted on its own, leaving pink and teal with a very passionate night ahead of them.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
